whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who and the Silurians
Disc 1 Commentary (Episodes 1-4) Commentary by Timothy Combe (Director), Barry Letts (Producer), Terrance Dicks (Script Editor), Caroline John (Liz Shaw), Peter Miles (Dr Lawrence), Geoffrey Palmer (Masters), Nicholas Courtney (Brigadier). Isolated Score The option to watch the story with Carey Blyton's complete musical score on an isolated soundtrack. Production Subtitles Text commentary by Martin Wiggins providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. What Lies Beneath A documentary showing how the socio-political climate of the late 1960s helped shape this Doctor Who story. Featuring director Timothy Combe, producer Barry Letts, script editor Terrance Dicks, actors Caroline John, Nicholas Courtney and Peter Miles, new series writer Paul Cornell and former MP Roy Hattersley. Narrated by Geoffrey Palmer. Produced by Steve Broster. (35'11" | TBC | 2007) Going Underground The story's producer, director and designer discuss the problems of shooting underground caves and cave-dwelling monsters in the confines of a TV studio. Featuring Barry Letts, Timothy Combe, Barry Newbery, Terrance Dicks, Caroline John, Nicholas Courtney and Peter Miles. Produced by Steve Broster. (19'09" | TBC | 2007) Easter Egg Colour trailer]] for The Ambassadors of Death. Let the credits play to the end during episode 7 and the egg will play automatically. (TBC | 4:3 | 1970) Disc 2 Commentary (Episodes 5-7) Commentary by Timothy Combe (Director), Barry Letts (Producer), Terrance Dicks (Script Editor), Caroline John (Liz Shaw), Peter Miles (Dr Lawrence), Geoffrey Palmer (Masters), Nicholas Courtney (Brigadier). Now and Then Comparing and contrasting locations used in the story during production with how they appear in 2007. Narrated by Geoffrey Palmer. Produced by Richard Bignell. (9'39" | TBC | 2007) Musical Scales A look at an extraordinary era of musical experimentation within Doctor Who, with special empahasis on the musical scores for Doctor Who and the Silurians and The Sea Devils. Featuring producer Barry Letts, composesr Mark Ayres and directors Timothy Combe, Christopher Barry and Michael Briant, with an archive appearance from Radiophonic Workshop composer Malcolm Clarke. Produced by John Kelly. (13'54" | TBC | 2007) Colour Silurian Overlay A fascinating featurette explaining how the story was restored to its present glory using a combination of black and white film prints, off-air American Betamax video recordings and modern video processing technology. Narrated by Ian T. Williams. Produced by Steven Bagley. (4'42" | TBC | 2007) Radio Times Billings Episode listings, illustrations and articles for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. (6'01" | TBC | 2007) Production Subtitles Text commentary by Martin Wiggins providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Coming Soon A preview of The Time Meddler. The trailer for this release is available on Destiny of the Daleks. (1'03" | TBC | 2007) Category:Archive Footage Category:Beneath the Surface Category:Box Set Category:Coming Soon Category:Commentary Category:Cultural References Category:Documentary Category:Easter Egg Category:Isolated Score Category:Locations Category:Making Of Category:Now and Then Category:Music Category:Production Subtitles Category:PDF Materials Category:Photo Gallery Category:Radiophonic Workshop Category:Radio Times Category:Restoration Category:Third Doctor Category:VidFIRE Category:Design Category:Mark Ayres Category:Steven Bagley Category:Christopher Barry Category:Richard Bignell Category:Carey Blyton Category:Michael Briant Category:Steve Broster Category:Malcolm Clarke Category:Timothy Combe Category:Paul Cornell Category:Nicholas Courtney Category:Terrance Dicks Category:Roy Hattersley Category:Caroline John Category:John Kelly Category:Barry Letts Category:Peter Miles Category:Barry Newbery Category:Geoffrey Palmer Category:Martin Wiggins Category:Ian T. Williams Category:1970 Category:2007 Category:TBC Category:Production Subtitles by Martin Wiggins Category:Commentary by Terrance Dicks Category:Commentary by Barry Letts Category:Produced by Richard Bignell Category:Produced by Steve Broster Category:Produced by John Kelly Category:Produced by Steven Bagley